keystothekingdomfandomcom-20200216-history
Drowned Wednesday
This article is about the Character Drowned Wednesday. For the book see Drowned Wednesday (Book). Drowned Wednesday was the third Trustee, Duchess of the Border Sea and Wielder of The Third Key. She was the only Trustee to show any remorse for her actions against her Creator, The Architect, and for the breaking of the Will, despite originally accepting the decision of the Morrow Days to betray the Architect's Will. Naming Drowned Wednesday was named as such despite the fact that she wasn't drowned, because her domain's denizens preferred Drowned Wednesday to Whale Wednesday, according to Doctor Scamandros. Wednesday's Dawn refers to her as Lady Wednesday out of respect for her Mistress. Appearance Drowned Wednesday was a tall, beautiful woman with brown hair before her transformation. After her transformation she turned into a 126 mile long Leviathan (a behemoth, or namely, a white whale). She was afflicted with the deadly sin of Gluttony. She wears a dress of mother of pearls bound with a belt and the Third Key jammed in between, which she uses to keep her human appearance. Domain and Key Drowned Wednesday's key takes on the form of a small fork, and can expand to the size of a large trident. She ruled over the Border Sea. The Border Sea is connected to all seas in the Secondary Realms, but is protected by a line of storms which prevents outsiders from entering. Wednesday's power allows her to summon water anywhere she likes, as shown when she invites Arthur to a feast to discuss the terms of her giving him the Third Key. There used to be a lot of land within the Border Sea, but flooding caused a large amount of this to become submerged. She eats tons of food everyday - something particularly peculiar for Denizens as eating is not needed within the House. This is likely the reason for her transformation into the Leviathan. She tried to speak to Superior Saturday about freeing The Will and going against the other Trustees, hoping fulfilling the Will would free her of her affliction. However, Superior Saturday betrayed her, and along with the other Trustees (except the slothful Mister Monday) ambushed and overpowered her, revoking most of her power over the Third Key. This meant that she couldn't use her power to keep her shape, and she transformed into a Leviathan. She flooded nine tenths of the Border Sea and ate her Noon and Dusk, along with many denizens of the Border Sea. She seems to be the most heavily afflicted Trustee, suffering badly due to her unending gluttony and yearn for food. Wednesday cannot physically drag herself away from eating to properly rule her realm, leaving her Dawn to manage the Seas. Dawn, Noon and Dusk Wednesday's Noon and Dusk were eaten by Drowned Wednesday when she became a Leviathan, leaving only Wednesday's Dawn to manage the Border Sea in her place. Wednesday's Dawn is an attractive woman with straw coloured hair held with a silver fishing net. She carried a riding crop made of crocodile tail, and can transform into a shark with golden wings. She is still very loyal to Wednesday, and communicates with her from the air using their eyes to avoid being eaten. Wednesday's Dawn retained her position after Lord Arthur took over the Border Sea. Sunscorch becomes the new Wednesday's Noon, whilst Dr. Scamandros is appointed the position of Wednesday's Dusk. Death Wednesday died when she handed over the Third Key to Lord Arthur. Lord Arthur healed her of her gluttony, but she died from Nothing poisoning when Feverfew's worldlet collapsed inside her stomach.Category:TrusteesCategory:Morrow DaysCategory:Denizens Of The HouseCategory:CharactersCategory:Main CharactersCategory:DeceasedCategory:VillainCategory:Characters in Drowned Wednesday